The Story of Clara Oswald and John Smith
by OkamiWolvesForever
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. The story of Clara's relationship with John Smith.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**And I guess another story...? Sorry I just had to get this off my shoulders. Yes, Eleven. Because he has a better sense of humor. (No offense, Capaldi.) And because I had a rough day today and I wish I could give Matt Smith a big hug. :( like that'll happen. Eh, whatever. Just read. And enjoy. And review. If you want. **

_Name: Clara Oswald_

_Age: 14_

Today was a truly awful day. Clara lost something dear to her. Something she had only known for three days, but still, it was hard to let it go. This is how her day had gone:

She went to school, tried her best to stay awake, and then had come home. Her friend Nina had come along with her, as usual. John was getting a ride from his aunt or whatever, and would arrive later. So Clara and Nina walked up the hill, Clara's blue bag filled with rope and duct tape. And some snacks. By the time they reached the top of the hill, they were slightly tired. They walked the couple of yards to the small trail they had created while looking through the forest on Friday.

Today was Monday. The third day she had come to work on Gallifrey. (Saturday they couldn't come up because they left on a trip to an amusement park. No one went with Clara on the roller coasters, though.) Gallifrey was their small fort in the woods. It was a perfect spot, with vines and trees surrounding the clearing they had used to call their second home. Well, they thought it was a perfect spot. Until today.

They reached their makeshift trail. They lifted their arms up so they'd be safe from the prickers, and were both wearing jeans to protect their legs. Clara smiled at the sight of their small half-built fort. Her smile wore off as she noticed a man dressed in a camo suit approach them. It nearly scared them half to death, as no one had ever found their fort before.

The man stopped a yard in front of them. He was wearing a camo mask, so his facial features were impossible to see. "Guys, this is the cemetary's property. You're not supposed to be here, and there are three hunters in these woods right now. It's dangerous. You're lucky you ran into me instead of the owner of the cemetary. He doesn't take kindly to trespassers. Likely to give you a ticket," he said. His voice betrayed only warning, not disrespect.

Clara's jaw almost dropped. She looked from her fort, the string and duct tape and rocks all where they had left them, to the man in the camo suit. Nina looked dumbfounded. _Dang. It's bow season, _Clara growled in her mind. She sighed. "Okay, thanks. Sorry," she said.

The man nodded and stalked over to his bush where he was hiding. Clara looked to Nina and nodded sadly, their cue to leave. So they ran out from the woods, not caring if the prickers scraped them up. They ran down the trail, to the pavement of the road leading up the hill. Once they reached the pavement, Clara sat and groaned loudly. She buried her head in her lap and cried silently.

She had been dying to build that fort, and it was coming along so nicely... and now... Never to be gone back to again. In the back of her mind, a voice had said, _What happens when you won't be able to come back here, Clara? What then? Is this really a good idea? _That was on Friday. After they all agreed to meet up there every day, if they were available.

Nina sat down beside her, being quiet for once. The girls looked up as the sound of John's crazy aunt's car zooming up the hill. She slammed on the brakes, the sound causing Clara and Nina to recoil. John stepped out of the car, his floppy brown hair seeming to glow in the light of the sun. He called a thanks to his aunt, who immediately turned on screeching tires and rode back down the hill.

When he caught sight of the girls' expressions, his normal cheery grin was replaced by a confused frown. Clara couldn't help herself and flung herself into the fifteen-year-old's arms, burying her face in his shirt. He fumbled for words, his confusion too much for him. So he gently took Clara's shoulders and peeled her off of him, looking into her wet eyes.

"Clara, what happened?" he asked.

A tear rolled down Clara's cheek and she said, "We can't go back to Gallifrey."

The shock was evident on his face. "What? How?" He got no answers. Clara stuck her earbuds in and listened to her favorite songs, shutting herself out from the world. She turned and stomped on down the hill, leaving John and Nina to follow slowly behind. Clara was sure Nina was explaining everything to John.

They arrived at Clara's house soon after.

That was the worst part of her day. And now she was currently sitting on her couch with John's arm around her shoulders, watching _The Fault in our Stars. _She cried when (SPOILER ALERT) Gus died, and his letter/epilogue of _An Imperial Affliction_ to Hazel, and John may have shed a tear or two.

"I'm so sorry, Clara," John said soon afterward, when Clara was crying into her pillow. They were in her room, surrounded by posters of the same white wolf with red swirly markings and just regular wolves howling at the moon.

John placed his hand over Clara's back, trying to calm her down. The last month had been torture; with things ranging from dropping her phone in the pool to losing her mom. Her dad was barely ever home, due to work and travel.

"Gosh," John said, crawling onto the bed and laying next to Clara. "The world can be so cruel sometimes. You don't deserve this, Clara. You really don't. If the world was a person, I would beat it up over and over again until it made the right bargains, you know?"

It didn't really help at all to lighten Clara's mood. "The world doesn't make bargains," she sniffed.

John let that sink in before answering, "Well, it brought me to you, didn't it?" he asked.

Now, Clara and John were not originally planning on dating. But it was that night that they had shared their first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't 100% sure I was going to update this, but here I am, updating it. So, without further ado, please enjoy.**

Clara Oswald was smiling, but she didn't know quite what for. She and Nina were heading back to Gallifrey, their old fort in the forest. Their plan was to take back all the rope and a few of the rocks they had laying about.

They approached cautiously, hoping, praying that there were no hunters around at this time in the morning, and slipped in and out of their old fort in less than a minute. Clara sighed as they walked back down the trail, knowing that she wouldn't be seeing the old Gallifrey again.

That didn't mean that they wouldn't be able to make the new Gallifrey.

Clara fiddled with her necklace, a silver pendant suspended by a light chain that her mother had given her about a month before she passed. The place where her mother used to work had given the kids permission out of pity to build a fort on their property. Her mother had known a hunter that had permission to be hunting on the property as well, but he was nice and only came up in the early mornings.

Clara had phoned John, who said he'd be there once he came back from his grandparents. She had also phoned her friend Jenny, who was at a movie with a friend of theirs, Vastra. As much as Clara valued their friendship, she knew that it would be nothing but drama when Jenny, Vastra, and John were all in the same place at once. But still, it would be easier to have more hands helping out.

They said they'd be coming over there soon, so Clara and Nina decided to walk out onto the gravel by the side trail which lead to the new Gallifrey. Poor Vastra had worn nice new clothing, as she didn't know she'd be working out in the woods when the movie was over. Jenny had on a sweatshirt and jeans, like she knew she was going out to get dirty.

Jenny and Vastra hopped out of Jenny's mother's van, and immediately Jenny said, "This is exactly why I wear this kind of outfit every day, in case I need to get dirty unexpectedly." Vastra shot her an exaggerated look. They laughed about random things they managed to bring up as they walked down the trail. Clara brought up how embarrasing it had been when she wiped out on her bike a couple weeks ago, and also last year at school when there had been a patch of ice outside of the school's front doors.

They soon reached Gallifrey. Clara had written a sign that said "Warning, Gallifreyans only past this point" out of magenta colored berries they had found and squished into paint.

Her idea of more helping hands did not go so well.

For the record, Clara was the only one actually doing anything. Nina complained that she had a stomachache and attempted to help but was sent back to sitting on the piece of concrete they were using as a bench. Jenny and Vastra were talking almost the whole time. So that left Clara to moving branches and things to create a wall.

They sat by the gravel road, waiting for John. As soon as Jenny spotted his aunt's car at the bottom of the hill, she had shouted "Run!" and now they were all sprinting down the trail. They made it to Gallifrey without looking back, not sure how close John could be. They stood, panting, with Clara as lookout to see if she could spot John.

About a minute later, Clara spotted his blue sweatshirt and whispered a "Go, go!" to her friends behind her. They giggled as they ran up the trail and hid behind some bushes. They could hear John's footsteps as he stepped on the dead leaves.

Clara couldn't see him, but she knew he was probably turning around in a circle, trying to find them. She had forgotten that she had left her bag down there, in plain sight. He spotted it.

"Oh, what a nice bag! Maybe I'll just take it..." he shouted.

"Do your wolf howl!" Nina whispered from behind. So Clara did. She cupped her hands around her mouth and howled, acting like a beacon to John, who ran up and spotted them from behind the bushes. They all laughed.

"Gosh, Clara, if I hadn't known it was you up here I would've thought it was a real wolf!" John said with a laugh.

He had brought duct tape, rope and a saw. But, of course, Jenny and Vastra were cornering him, the three of them all caught up in drama.

It would be an understatement to say Clara was jealous.

She was pretty jealous. If anything, John should be with her right now. She didn't like when other girls flirted with him, let alone flirting in general. So she busied herself in collecting branches, trying to construct a suitable wall. By the time she turned around, John was trying to pull down a dead tree that was stuck in the branches of another tree. She rolled her eyes at the sight of him jumping up and down on the dead tree, only succeeding in making it bounce up and down.

She analyzed the exact position of the end of the tree that was laying on a bed of branches growing from the trees around it. If she pushed it to the right, it would fall off of the branches and they would have themselves a nice good log-bench.

She walked up to John, who was still jumping on the tree, and gave a simple command. "Down," she said, pointing at the ground. He obeyed, and Clara used all of her strength and pushed the tree to the right, which caused it to fall off of the branches and land with a thud on the ground below.

"There," she said. "Done." John gave her a shocked expression as she walked away.

It was then that Nina asked Jenny and Vastra if they wanted to see the old Gallifrey. Of course, they said yes. So they all walked farther up the hill, walked down the trail and entered the old Gallifrey. Luckily, no one was there. Nina and Clara showed them around a bit, then headed back. They reached the trail, and Jenny suddenly started sprinting down, leaving the others to follow. So Clara ran after her, with John and Nina following behind.

At some point during their run, Clara's necklace got caught around her sweatshirt zipper. She went to pull it off, but didn't realize what had actually happened until the gravel was in sight. She gasped, feeling around for her necklace, which was gone. Nina and John nearly crashed into her as she suddenly put the brakes on.

"My necklace!" She gasped, turning and immediately trying to find the silver heart. _I can't lose that necklace! _she thought, panicking.

"What happened?" Jenny asked. John and Nina had confused looks on their faces.

"My necklace! It broke!" Clara shouted desperately. "Please, help me find it! It was a gift from my mother!" She was nearly in tears, and immediately her friends started searching for it. Clara put her sweatshirt on along with her gardening gloves and her hat, and then was on the ground searching desperately.

She remembered her mother saying that once she lost the diamond in her wedding ring up here. She had prayed to St. Anthony that she would find it, and a minute later she had found it. So Clara silently prayed, prayed and prayed that she would find it. Minutes went by. Jenny was on the brink of giving up, Clara could hear her saying that it was hopeless.

And then, suddenly, John had shouted, "I found it!"

Clara looked up, and there was John, a big smile on his face as he presented the silver heart, along with the chain. "Thank you so much!" Clara shouted, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I love you! Thank you, thank you thank you!"

John could only wince as he was crushed by Clara's bear-hug. "You're welcome," he managed. When Clara had finally let him go, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her to him, Clara nearly crying tears of joy now.

Clara did indeed love John Smith.

**Yes, it's true that my mom prayed to St. Anthony that she would find that diamond... So maybe if you lose something you can try it, too! ;) I dunno, maybe it's just luck. Wow, I can't believe I wrote this much in half an hour. I really need to go to bed. Look at me. Pathetic, posting this at ungodly hours on a school night. Anyway, may or may not update this again! (probably will). Hope you enjoyed it ;D**


End file.
